


deception

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Hurt, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93





	deception

After you have eaten you feel saturated and suddenly your eyelids are heavy.

"Tired?" Loki asks.

"Yes, a little, my bed is not as soft as yours, or as luxurious so I did not sleep much last night." you explain.

"Oh, not because you missed me next to you." Loki says, and you can hear the hurt in his voice.

"What?" you say, looking at him, "No, I do not mean......" 

You stop talking when you see the smirk on his face.

"Bastard." you say and stomp his shoulder.

"My bed is just old and worn out and therefore I have also some pain in my back."

"How about a bath, then?"

"That sounds wonderful," you say, "but in you bath, mine is even older than I am. And only if you join me."

"Of course I will, and after our bath we move all your belongings from your room to ours."

"That sounds great." you say.

Before you can do anything Loki effortlessly lifts you up and carries you into his bath chamber, when he sets you on the floor you look around you with large eyes. The floor is made of white marble and the walls of a dark green hue which makes the white marble stand out even more. You walk through the room and see a large mirror on one side, beginning at the floor and reaching all the way up to the ceiling with a large wash basin in front of it. On the opposite side there is a large shower and a large round bathtub, between those two walls on the far side is a large window which provides plenty of light to come in.

"You like it?" Loki asks.

"I love it." you answer.

Loki walks up to you and makes a slight motion with his wrist, but instead of having removed your clothes the taps of the bathtub start running. Your attention goes to it and you smile. When Loki's fingers curl around the hem of your shirt he draws your attention and you look at him. Slowly he slides it up and his fingers ghost over your body and automatically you stretch your arms up so he can pull it off you. He tosses it on the floor and while his emerald eyes keep yours trapped his fingers touch your breasts, he gently kneads them and lets his thumbs lightly glide over your nipples and the are instantly hard under his touch. Then they slide down and he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of your pants. Slowly he pushes it from your hips, and when it pools around your feet, he takes a step towards you so that he can lift you up. Your legs go around his waist and your fingers into his dark locks. Only then you notice that he has used his magic for himself to remove his clothes and your face falls.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I would also like to undress you slowly." you confess.

Loki chuckles and kisses your neck.

"And you will get that change, my love, but not today."

Carefully he steps into the big round bathtub with you in his arms and sits down, you place your legs on either side of his hips and he pulls you forward, flush against his chest, trapping his already half hard cock. You reach your hand for it but Loki stops you, taking it in his.

"No, this is about you." he says and kisses your open palm.

His lips then attach themselves to your neck and your head goes back a little to give him more space and a moan escapes your lips. You feel his fingers lovingly move over your back, up and down and you relax completely under his skilled touch. Loki notices this change in your body and smiles against your skin.

"By the Gods, Loki, you really have magic in your fingers." you moan softly.

"Your most welcome,"his lips kiss a path from your neck to your ear,"is there anything else I can be of service off to you? Anything at all.....just say the word, love."

"No, no, just......hm....just keep doing what your doing, ah....so good."

Loki continues to roam his fingers across your back and sometimes he kneads your side, making a moan escapes your lips. Your eyes are slowly closing and your forehead lies against Loki's. He gives gentle kisses down your neck and when he realizes that you are suddenly very relaxed in his arms, he tries to look at you.

"Are you sleeping?" he asks.

"What? No, I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm ...." you sigh.

Loki chuckles and comes forward, he hooks his hand under one of your knees and maneuvers you so, so you end up sitting sideways in his lap. He laces one of his hands with your fingers and kisses your hand, with the other he wipes some wet locks of your forehead. You sleep promptly and nestle youself against him, placing your free hand on his chest, softly murmuring his name. Loki kisses your forehead and wonders what has he done to deserve someone like you in his life, someone so amazing and beautiful and sweet. Someone who loves him unconditionally and irrevocably and who surrenders herself to him, trust him and give him all her love, love that he has thrown in her face less than 12 hours earlier. He curses himself for accusing you of cheating on him with his own brother. He is very well aware off the fact that you would never betray him like that, not with anyone. He places his finger under your chin and tilts your head up slightly so he can look at you, even sleeping you takes his breath away. He has truly never seen anything as beautiful and precious as you and he vows to himself he will do anything and everything in his power to make you feel loved and wanted and cherished. Anything to keep you by his side, you are his and his alone, his lady, his woman, his destiny, his Princess.

When you suddenly shiver, he realizes that the water is cold and he gently kisses your forehead.

"Love, wake up." he says.

You stir a little in his arms but you don't wake up so he kisses you on the lips. Still no reaction, he sighs and leans forward to capture your lips in a passionate kiss and that wakes you up. You kiss him right back and your arms go around his neck, you're sitting astride him and press yourself against him. After the kiss, you look at him.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Uh, well, actually I wanted to wake you up because the water has become cold so we could go out."

"Have we been in that long?" you ask.

"Well, you wouldn't know cause you fell asleep on me." he says.

"Poor you,"you say kissing his nose,"being forced to stay in the bath with me."

"Oh, you don't have to be, I had a beautiful view."he says smiling.

You smile back at him before standing up and stepping out of the tub, normally it always makes you feel awkwardly to show others your body but for Loki it is different, the way he looks at you gives you a sense of pride, the feeling that you are beautiful and you stretch out to grab a towel so he can take a good look at you. good You smile when you hear a strangled groan but startled when suddenly his arms snake around your waist.

"You shouldn't tease me love."he murmurs in your ear.

"Me teasing?" you asks innocently.

He smiles against your skin and presses a kiss on your bare shoulder.

"Yes, you."

Before you can do anything, he loosens his grip around your waist and he throws you over his shoulder, you let out a shriek of fright, and press your hands into his back.

"Loki what are you doing." you say.

"I am going to show you what I do with woman who tease me." he says, slapping your bum playfully and you yelp at his action.

"Please, put me down!"

"Nope."

You look down and see the muscles in his tight wonderful ass contract with every step he takes and can't help the arousel that grows between your legs and you rub your thighs together, seeking friction.

"Stop that," Loki says, slapping your bum again before he tosses you on the bed making you bounce on the soft matrass,"that's my job."

He slowly moves over you, kissing his way up your legs but avoiding that place where you want him most. Instead he kisses your abdomen and moves up, avoiding your breasts also to end up sucking your neck.

"Who is teasing now?" you ask, almost out of breath already.

You feel him smirk against your bare skin and when he rolls his hips against yours you feel the tip of his hard dick ghost over your slit, on instinct you raise your hips from the bed but suddenly Loki pushes them back down and looks at you.

"Eager are we." he teases.

"Always for you." you smile at him.

Your hands slides down and when you come to the V of his hips he takes your hand, shaking his head.

"What are you up to?"

He says nothing just grins at you before he ducks his head and kisses your lips. Much too soon, he pulls back and lets his tongue find a way down, this time he gives your breasts much attention and by the time he comes to your mound you lie too squirming with pleasure beneath him. You feel his fingers at your thighs and pushes your legs apart, without letting you wait long he licks your slit from back to front and eventually he run a circle around your clit with his tongue.

"Oh, god ....." you groan.

"And I haven't even started yet." Loki chuckles.

"What are you waiting for then." you pant.

Loki shakes his head and concentrates on his task, he lies down over his stomach and pulls you towards him and slightly up, your breath falters when he suddenly pushes his tongue inside you. You feel his lips close around you and he while his tongue twists inside you, he sucks hard.

"Oh ...." you gasp.

Your abdominal muscles contract in pleasure and your hips involuntarily buck up, you feel his tongue penetrate more deeply inside you while his teeth gently grab your clit. It is not the first time someone goes down on you but the way Loki takes you and how he lets you feel is indescribable.

"God, you're so delicious, so divine ...."

Your hands go into his dark locks and you push him down.

"Don't you dare stop." you breath.

He chuckles and you feel how two of his fingers keep your slit open and how his tongue again performs miracles, back and forth, along the sides of your walls, from top to bottom, circle. You place your feet on the mattress so that you can lift your hips up and his tongue goes _so_ deep that you wonder if he has somehow become longer. You feel your climax approaching and push his face desperately against you while your hips shamelessly buck up. Loki does not seem to mind as he has doubled his movements with his tongue. Even while you are lying writhing through your climax, he does not stop and eventually you have to push him away from you because you are succumbing to the pleasure. Loki crawls over you and kisses you passionately on your lips, you taste yourself, but it all does not matter.

"By the Gods, that was......I don't even know the words to describe that." 

"Well, they don't call me Silvertongue for nothing." he smirks.

"Huh, I always thought they called you that because of your way with words."

"But you know better know, don't you?"

"Oh yeah."

You laugh and turn towards him to snuggle up to him, you rest your head on his chest and feel his arm curl around you waist to pull you close. You sigh content and close your eyes for a moment and before you know it you sleep. When you wake up you notice that you are alone in the big bed and you sit up.

"Loki?"

"I'm here."

You look up and see him in one of the armchairs by the window. You only see his profile yet you see something is bothering him.

"What is it?"

You step out of bed and grab a nightgown to lay around your body. You sit down on your knees beside him and take his hand. Loki looks at you and caresses your hand with his thumb.

"I had forgotten there is a feast today."

"A feast?" you ask.

"For suitors, for Thor and me, father arranged it." he sighs.

"Oh." you say, and you stand up and take a step backwards.

"I won't go," Loki says quickly while he stands up and looks at you,"I will tell father about you, about us."

"He won't listen, you should know that."

"And you should know I don't care," taking a step towards you he takes your hands again,"I don't want them, I want you."

"You have to go, you have no choice, but if you do not mind, I'll stay here, the thought that I have to watch while other more suitable women throw themselves at your feet and flirt with you and try to win your heart that I can bear not watch."

You slowly take distance from him by stepping backwards and when your hands slip from his you see the pain in his eyes and incomprehension. 

"I don't have a heart to win any more, for you have stolen it that day I first saw you at the fountain."

Then is there is a smirk on his lips, a smirk that you know all too well.

"What are you planning?" you ask.

"Why don't you join them?" he says.

"What?"

"Why don't you join them? I mean, all you have to do is dress up pretty," he waves with his hand and suddenly you are wearing a gorgeous green dress with golden highlights,"catch my attention and win me over. And seeing you already have my heart......"

"Your father will recognize me." you say, placing your hands on your hips.

"No he won't."

Another wave of his hands but this time noting changes, or so you thought but when Loki points towards a mirror and you look in you gasp. Your whole face has changed, your hair color is blonde and you have green eyes. You walk to the mirror and look like in a trance to your 'mirror image'.

"And for the finishing touch," Loki places a necklace around your neck with a dazzling emerald stone,"let me look at you."

Loki takes your hand and turns you around, you take your dress in your hand and make a curtsey before looking at him.

"Do I please you, my Prince?" you ask, smiling.

"Oh you do, you look absolutely stunning in my colors, like you were born to wear them, my lady."

You turn around and look at yourself from head to toe in the mirror, he is right, his colors are on amazing you and you smile.

"And how do I get to the suitors? I do not know where they are."

"I do, my magic will take you to them."

Then Loki picks up your hands and laces his fingers with yours, he lays his forehead against yours and sighs.

"But what if ....."

"What if what?"

"What if one of those other suitors has her sights set on you and will do anything to catch your attention, what if you find her more beautiful that me?"

"That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, for the past few days have shown me that." you say.

Loki lets one of your hands go and raises your face so that you look at him.

"Y/N listen to me, I love you, that you should know."

"I know." answer you softly.

"Then do not worry, I will choose you, always, above everyone else, you have to trust me on that, okay?"

"Okay," you say once you hear the sincerity in his voice,"are you sure this will work?"

"Of course it will, now, are you ready, my love?"

You nod and Loki leans in to kiss you deeply and passionately before you feel yourself fading, you close your eyes and when you open them again you are in a room with more woman you thought but who luckily have not seen you appear. You look at them, some are wearing Thor's colors, red and gold and others are wearing Loki's colors. You let your eyes go over the ones who are here for him and suddenly you get nervous, they are all such beautiful women, you do not know them and so you know they probably all are of good descent. You bite your lip and sits down on a chair. How will he find you in God's name among all these women who almost look the same as you?

Then the door opens and you stand , however, when you see Frigga your automatic duck away and you accidentally punch against someone else.

"Hey, watch it will you." she says, looking offended at you.

"Sorry." you mutter.

She strokes her dress straight and mumbles something.

"Well, we're all a little nervous. I am Talia," she says but when she takes a good look at you and sees that you're wearing the same colors. Her eyes form slits and her jaw tightens.

Then she takes a good look at you and sees that you're wearing the same colors. Her eyes form slits and her jaw tightens.

"I see that we are here for the same Prince, may the best woman win."

"Yes, may the best woman win." you repeat.

"But do not fool yourself, before the sun falls the Prince will be mine. He will not be able to resist me."

"You're very sure of yourself." you say, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I am! I originate from one of the wealthiest families here, and I always get what I want and I want Loki."

"And if he does not want you?" you ask.

"Lady, look at me," she says, gesturing to herself, "who would not what this?"

"Ladies!" Frigga calls.

She waits until everyone looks at her and smiles.

"Come, lets not let the Princes wait."

The woman walk away while you clenches your fists beside your body, this is what you were so afraid of, that someone would do do everything in her powers to steal Loki away from you. You walk behind her and you have to admit she's really pretty. She has a classic hour glass body, everything is in proportion with each other, and her long brown hair falls in large curls around her face. Exactly Loki's type and you make to promis with yourself to keep her in your eye. You're the last in line and when you walk through the door you hear how Frigga closes it and she comes to walk beside you.

"You look lovely, y/n."

"Thank you."

You're so concerned with the woman that it takes some time for you to realize that Frigga has recognized you and you stop dead in your tracks. Frigga chuckles and squeezes your hand. You look at her, shocked.

"I knew this was a bad idea, if you already recognize me ...."

"I recognize the magic of my son because I have taught him, but do not worry, as long as you don't let Odin come to close, he will not notice."

She gives you a wink and then walks away. You look before you again and see that the women are divided over the room. Everyone blurs together into the red/gold/green sea of people and you've already lost the Talia. There is food and wine and also music if someone wants to dance. You look around you and see that there are already a small group of women standing around Loki. You recognize Talia and to your idea and she stands a little too close to him, and she is constantly touching him, she takes his hand, puts her hand on his arm, flashes her eyelashes, so really uses all her charmes to win him. You can not believe your eyes when he laughs at all their jokes and when he pushes a a lock of hair behind Talia's ear, you press you your lips together. He will never change. You turn around and walk towards the door but suddenly Frigga takes your hand and turns you around.

"I would not do that if I were you."

"I am sorry but I can not do this my Queen."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Frigga?"

"At least one more time, my Queen."

Frigga smiles and looks at you.

"All these women around him almost fighting for his affection....."

"His affection lies with you."

"He has a strange way of showing that." you answer wryly.

You take a glance over your shoulder and you immediately regret it when you see that Loki gives one of the women a kiss on the hand.

"He has to do this, if he walks up to you instantly and doesn't grant a glance at the other suitors it will attract attention."

It sounds logical and you look at Frigga again.

"Why did he not say that? A warning would have been nice."

"I know that and I know my son does not always use a tactical approach, but I also know that you are everything to him, be patient, he will come to you."

Frigga smiles reassuringly at you and you shake your head.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"How is it that you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better?" you ask.

"I am a mother and I see how much Loki loves you, he's lucky to have you."

"I wish the King also felt like that."

"You leave the King to me, you've got other things on your mind."

Frigga looks at something behind you and you turn around, your breath falters when you see Loki coming to you with a soft smile on his lips. He stops in front of you.

"My lady." he says.

"My Prince." you answer and make a curtsey.

"May I have this dance?"

You look at his out stretched hand and without hesitation you take it.

"It would be my pleasure, my Prince."

He leads you to the middle of the dance floor and you see that Thor is at the table with several suitors doing what he loves the most; eating and drinking. You laugh, but your attention is drawn when Loki snakes his arm around your waist and draws you against his solid chest. You place your arm around his neck and you can not resist the urge to press a soft little kiss to his skin and a strangled moan escapes his lips.

"We have to be careful." he warns.

"I know, your mother recognized me by the way."

You feel him stiffen and you chuckle.

"Do not worry, she stands behind us."

You seek his emerald eyes and when they find yours you nod reassuringly. Meanwhile, he sways with you across the dance floor from right to left and back again.

"I did not know you could dance so well." you say admiringly.

"There are a lot of things that you do not know about me." he replies mysteriously, his eyes twinkling.

"Hmm, I can not wait to find out."

"I bet you can not." he says, looking at your mischievous.

You laugh and shake your head.

"You know I should be mad at you. Letting all those woman come so close to you and you even flirted with some of them."

"Was that why I saw you leaving?" he asks.

"Yes, I told you I could not.....but your mother stopped me, says that you had no other choice then to at least give them some attention."

"She is right and I am so sorry for not telling you, I will make it up to you, I promise, after we are back in our chamber tonight I will worship you like the goddess that you are."

"Oh, there is that Silvertongue again."

Loki smiles and brings your joined hand to his mouth and places a kiss on the back while looking at you through his eyelashes. The action makes your breath hitch and you bite your lip.

"How long do you have to stay." you murmur.

Loki understands your intentions and laughs, you are almost startled when he pushes you from him and makes you spin in a pirouette, then he pulls you back to him and your hand reaches for his, however out of your peripheral vision you see another hand coming that grips yours and with a sweep pulls you out of his arms and away from him.

"What the..."

You come to a standstill because Frigga is holding you back. You turn around and see that Talia is now dancing with Loki, and you take a step in their direction.

"Don't," Frigga says,"remember what I said earlier."

You bite your lip and when your eyes find each other you see his doubts. You know he would prefer to dance with you, but he also has to give attention to the other suitors as not to attract unwanted suspicion. Your eye contact is broken when Talia puts her hand on his cheek and forces his face to her. She caresses his cheek and pushes herself against him while her other hand disappears in his hair. You see that Loki wants to create some distance between them but she gives him no chance and squirms even closer to him.

"She is forcing herself upon him." you say with a hand gesture.

"I know."

"Can you not do anything."

You are forced to watch as Talia fondles him where she can and even goes so far as to try to kiss him while her hand steadily moves downwards. You wonder why Loki does not pushes her away.

"Talia is a descendant of one of the richest and most influential families in Asgard and one of our main benefactors. Loki knows this and he knows that if he humiliates her, he humiliates her family and that would be an enormous loss for us." Frigga explains.

"And so he lets himself be groped by her!"

"Lower your voice." Frigga warns.

"I'm sorry."

"I know this is difficult for you but ....."

"We will never truly be together, will we?" you ask.

You hear Frigga sigh and she takes your hand to gently squeeze it. You turn and look at her.

"I will always be his secret behind closed doors, won't I?"

"Y/N...."

"No, it is okay, I know my place."

"You can not leave him." Frigga says , concern sounding in her voice because she knows what it would do to Loki if you leave him.

"Don't worry I won't," you say smiling,"as much as we both want all the nine realms to know about us, I know I will never be acknowledged as his equal, but I love him to much to let him go."

Without casting another look at Loki and Talia you turn around and walk away. This time Frigga does not stop you.


End file.
